Follow Me There
by TheRestfulHour
Summary: Jasper takes bella to a place to help her calm down. B/J oneshot/lemon. M for a reason. Please read and review! i'm not good with summaries but i promise you'll enjoy it. *FORMATING FIXED


_**I just thought that it's been awhile since I've done a good oneshot, so here! (: enjoy! And as always, read and review. By the way, this is something I don't suggest reading if you don't like lemon.  
>- Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight\-**_

_Alice_ hated Bella. Every time she saw her, all she'd think of is what she'd done to her. Or what she was going to soon, anyway. That weak little human was what he wanted over her? Before Edward married her,  
>she'd been able to hold her anger in, knowing that it'd be only a matter of time before he drained her; though her visions never told her so. But he never did. He fucking fell for her. None of her negotiations with James and his crew had even worked. There had to be something she could do. Edward glared at her from across the room. She snickered and just pictured the last time they'd had sex. He smirked, his arms tightening around the fragile human in his arms. He kissed the sensitive spot right behind her ear and she giggled. He did it just to make her angry. She wiggled into jasper's lap. He glared at his brother, just as Alice glared at Edward. Everyone was capable of hearing Carlisle's plans to move to Alaska, since they were starting to become suspicious by the other humans on how they never aged; and<br>how Bella would enroll there anyway.

But they didn't want to. Bella was becoming uncomfortable in the same room as Alice, and the tension was thick in the air. "What's wrong, love?" Edward murmured into Bella's hair. "Nothing. I just need to use the bathroom." She answered, climbing out of his hold and into the bathroom. She could feel eyes on her back, and an odd tingling buzzed through her for a fraction of a second. She closed the door and locked it, collapsing to the floor. She could see the hatred in Alice's eyes, even though she was still always laughing and giggling with her, Bella felt it. Human or not, she knew she didn't like her. She sighed and bit her lip. After a couple minutes of crying as quietly as she could, Bella rose to her feet and looked in the mirror. She saw nothing. Nothing but a plain human. Plain brown eyes, plain brown hair. What did Edward even see in her? She was nothing. And he didn't even want to change that! Make her like him, change her. She'd already became his wife. That was what he wanted, right? She'd done pretty good to please him in the bedroom, whether he's really made her feel all that great at all or not.

And it wasn't like it'd been easy to get him to have sex with her. She'd begged and begged until he finally gave in. And he she was lucky if they got to have sex once a month, at the most! She jumped when a knock sounded on the door. "Love, are you alright?" Edward's velvet voice made Bella frown from over the door. She cleared her throat, and wiped the tears she hadn't even realized had fallen; and opened the door. "You've been crying," he noted. "sorry," she frowned , looking down. "Don't apologize." he said, kissing her cheek. The gesture usually would've given her butterflies all over her body, but it barely left a spark. "I'm going to go out with Jessica and Angela, say the final goodbye." Bella lied to him, but she couldn't stand the look of him. At that moment she figured out what had really been going on. "Need a ride?" he asked, rubbing her head. She felt like a puppy. But she wouldn't show her emotions to him. She just shook her head and headed for the garage. 

**-*-**  
>Bella had been driving for approximately three hours now, going nowhere in particular. She had to get away from that house. All those lies and secrets the entire family had kept from her for so long, and it hurt. She wanted to just run. Not come back to forks, and just run as fast as possible across the world. She found a small abandoned parking lot deep in the highway and stopped there, just to let it all out. To cry as hard as Humanly possible just so she could feel better. But that was the thing. She didn't feel any better. She only felt worse. Her head started to pound rapidly, making her dizzy. And, her eyes had grown red and blotchy. She pressed her head against the steering wheel and sighed. She'd pulled the keys out of the ignition as soon as she'd parked, and the cold Washington air only seem to get colder. She didn't want to go home though. Face all the questions, Edward's lies, or Alice's hateful eyes. she screamed when a tap sounded at her window. <p>

She was hesitant to open the door, but it seemed as though it was some kind of pull making her. Want to open the door. She yanked it open hesitantly, half way afraid of what she would see. "Bella.." this voice was new. It was like honey, but a velvet southern twang added on to the voice. It made chills run down her back, but In a good way. The butterflies from so long ago returned to her stomach. Her eyes trailed up to meet the golden orbs of a blond god. His hair was a dirty honey blond and waved down to his jaw line. She really took a couple seconds to gather who it was. "Jasper!" she yelled, hopping out of the car with jelly legs, and squeezed her arms around his frame. He was still as stone, and didn't trust himself to breath. Not only did Bella smell exquisite, she felt exquisite. So warm, soft and fragile. Jasper had to control himself. It was no way in hell he could stand her hot little body crushed against him. He patted her back lightly and she finally came back to her senses.

"I'm s-sorry, Jasper..." Bella wanted to cry again from the embarrassment. He didn't want her to. He wanted to hold her and make her his. But where was this coming from? Why did he suddenly want Edward's little human so much? Had he just been ignoring the pull all of this time. He blinked, and concentrated on the task at hand. Calm Bella Down. It was time to go in Major mode. He pushed himself to keep a fair distance between the two of them. "It's no problem Bella. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his slight accent. When Bella really thought about it, Jasper was really who she needed to see. He was going through the exact thing she was. His so called Mate was cheating, with Bella's! And to top it all off, he was dealing with sexual frustration. And It was even worse since he was a Vampire. He needed sex at least Five times a week. And He was lucky if he'd get any once a week. "I'm glad your here." Bella said, feeling as though any awkwardness had faded. It all felt right.

She didn't mumble, stutter, or blush. She was comfortable. And the thing that was the most amazing Is that Jasper hadn't even tried to manipulate her. "Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked, taking a seat on the front hood of the car. "Actually, I was on my way to a place nearby that I like to go to..to clear my head. Care to join me?" Jasper asked holding out his hand. 24 words.. Jasper had just said 24 words. It was the most words Bella had ever heard him speak. But she wanted more. His voice was becoming her addiction. "Yes, but how will we get there?" she asked, locking the car and taking a bold step towards him. He took in a sharp breath, hoping she hadn't noticed. "I'm going to run us there," he said, taking steps up to her until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Oh." she breathed right into his face, making his cock twitch as he took in the amazing scent of her. He grabbed her waist and threw her around to his back. She wrapped her warm legs around him and crushed herself against him.

He did a low growl under his breath, too low for her to hear; and them took off running into the forest. She'd loved running with Edward before; but running with Jasper was completely different. Exhilarating, Daring, and..Erotic? Bella could feel herself starting to grow moist on his back, and cursed her body for doing so. Even though he was running impossibly fast, it seemed like they'd been running for miles by the time he stopped. "umm..Jasper?" Bella felt dizzy and needed to sit down. She stumbled off of him and nearly fell on her ass. She waited to feel the dirt when strong arms caught her. She felt an odd sensation, and electricity shot straight downward. She gasped at the new feeling, and Jasper froze again. His cool breath was fanning Her face, and she breathed it in through her nose. It was the best scent known to man. He smelled like a godly scent. Warm honey, yet he still had a masculine autumn scent to him, and it was the becoming another thing about him that Bella could see herself getting addicted to.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, not wanting to hear the sound of his voice if he truly spoke. His eyes were starting to darken, and he tried his best to hide it by not meeting her gaze. He let her go and she was left on her own to stand straight. The action was rude, and it pissed her off. She just pushed out a smile. "Yeah, thanks. How far do we have to go?" she asked, leaning against the tree, still in the powerful aftershock of what had just happened. "Are you sure darlin'? We could always just go back and-" , "N-no!" she held out one of her hands. "Please, I can't go back there." She begged. She tried to push the lust away that had came when he'd called her Darlin'. The way he said it was just _hot_. It was better than any cheesy nicknames that Edward had given her. The way he called her 'love,' got old quickly. To be truthful to herself, Bella really didn't love Edward. She would never say it. She still cared deeply for him, and wasn't exactly ready to hurt him like that. Even though, he had no problem cheating on her From the start.

She hung her head at the visual image of Alice. "Bella?" her head popped up at the sounds of Jaspers voice. "Sorry. Can we just keep going?" she snapped rather harshly. Vampires didn't let themselves get offended. Jasper wouldn't show his true emotions to her. At least, not all of them. "Your emotions are killing me. I'd be lying to say I wasn't worried. I could make it go away.." he said, smirking at her. She blushed crimson, and just nodded. The way he said that he'd 'make It go away,' made her Want to beg him to do even more than that. She smiled softly to herself as a large wave of calm washed over her. "Okay. Let's go." she  
>sighed, taking her rightful place on his back.<p>

"Phew." Bella slinked against the tree, her head spinning. She hadn't even been focused enough to look up. But when she did..oh, when she did look up. It was like she was finally really home. There, in the sunset, sat a large home on the hill. It was a butter cream color, with a light white border upon the roof and windows. A little creek sat in front, the perfect size to sit on and dangle your feet in the water. She jumped up and smiled. "I love it. This is beautiful, Jasper." he smirked. "It took me awhile to build." he said, stepping next to her; tempted to touch her. "You built this? Wow.." she said walking in front of him to the stone path that led up the small hill. "Yes ma'm." he grinned. Bella's knees visibly buckled. His southern charm would be the death of her. He chuckled. "Careful there," he 

threw his arm around her waist to catch her. She melted in his arms. His breath fanned her neck close to her ear and she gasped at the sensation. He tried and tried, but couldn't will himself to move. _Okay. Inn exactly 5 seconds, if he doesn't kiss me, then I'll move._

Bella's thoughts got the best of her, and as 0.5 seconds deliciously sailed by, she cleared her throat and walked into the home. She was nearly knocked over. It smelled just like him. The wood floor was glossy, and the walls looked freshly painted. There was a large fireplace in the center of the room, a few feet away from the couch; which was a warm leather brown. In the corner was a large sliding door, that led to a back porch that gave you a beautiful view of the sunset. She gasped, and breathed in the smell. Down the hall  
>she found two bedrooms. She only peeked her head in to each one, now really looking. There was another door at the end of the hall, and her hand was snatched from the knob. "Wow.." she gasped, looking into jasper's eyes. "Don't go in there." he ordered, as if forcing himself to say those words. His jaw clenched tightly and his eyes darkened. Little did Bella know, that was his room; the master bedroom. He knew<br>he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw her in that room. He would probably push her to the bed and do unimaginable things to her.

He felt himself hardened in his pants; and had to turn the opposite way to stop her from noticing. God knows what she would do if she saw. He just knew she'd be afraid, that she'd run, scream, or do everything to get him to have to drain her. But he was wrong. She wanted nothing _but_ for him to take her into his room and do what he wanted to her. He was too focused on trying to hide his erection to notice. She breezed past him to the stairs, making her scent fan him in the face, and he wanted her even more. He'd be lying if he told himself that his bloodlust hadn't spiked, and his throat wasn't burning. Bella ran up the steps rather quickly; eager to see more. But she was disappointed when there was nothing but a short hallway and two large French doors, and of course a bathroom to her far left. she tried pulling at the doors, but they were locked. She jiggled them as hard as she could; but the door would not open. Jasper appeared behind her, his hands covering hers as he slowly unlocked the doors. "Try again," he smirked, careful to hold his breath. She pushed the heavy doors open, and found large bookcases, filled with books, another fireplace, and two large chairs facing it.

Bella discovered that this room was a library. She smiled, because she wished this was all hers. The room also smelt like Jasper, but somehow she knew that this was where he'd been the most. "This is amazing." she gasped, looking at the books. Jasper's eyes trailed over her bottom as she moved across the room. He  
>needed to get her out of here before he let his mind take over. Food. Humans eat, right? And Alice always told him to keep food 'Just in case,'. He'd feed Bella to distract his perverted thoughts. Like clockwork, her stomach growled loudly and she blushed. "Let's get you fed." he smirked, leading her down the stairs. She followed quickly and shut the door securely. She was attached to that library. It was odd to her how she had came to like it so much. <p>

**-*-  
><strong>Jasper may have been a vampire, but her sure knew how to feed someone. Bella's stomach was finally beginning to feel better. They'd been talking for hours, about everything. She cried again, and Jasper comforted her. His arms had made their way around yet torso. He held her to his chest tightly, and occasionally rocked back and forth when her emotions would overflow. "I'm.. S-so selfish..." She was stuttering now, and gasping for air with all the heavy crying. "No, you're not. You did nothing but love him, sugar." he smiled, tempted to kiss her cheek. His southern charm caused her to calm down enough to stop crying; but her emotions were shot, and it killed Jasper to be feeling her pain. He wanted nothing but to make her feel better. But he couldn't, because he was still damaged himself. "Why?" she whispered to herself, finally speaking an entire word without complete struggle. "I wish I knew." he sighed, taking his arm from around her. Bella's head snapped to his. The fireplace gave his skin a breathtaking glow that made her eyes stayed glued to his.

She waited for butterscotch orbs to find hers and look into her soul again. He could feel she was also feeling the tug, probably because he felt it stronger. He wanted to grab her, kiss her, love her. Where was all this coming from? Why was he so attached to this human , so fast especially? He forced himself to not meet her gaze. His hard vampiric mask didn't fool Bella though, she saw right through him. She would prove it. "Jasper, Can you take me home?" her words pulled him into her trap. His eyes finally met hers, and she felt whole. He was silent. He could feel her determination, and knew she wanted him. He could stand a challenged. If she wanted to fuck with him, he'd fuck with her. "Are you sure? It's a little cold, but I'll grab you a jacket." he was up in a blink, and came back with one of his jackets. "Sorry, it's a little big for ya'." he went to wrap it around her shoulders, but she jerked back. It took everything in him to hide his smirk. "N-never mind..I uh..changed my mind." she stammered nervously, and sat on the couch. A chuckle escaped his throat, and her eyes grew

wide. "That's funny to you?" she asked, glaring daggers at him. He wanted to laugh again. He thought she was adorable when angry. "Bella? Would I do that?" he smirked, and her stomach tingled. She worked hard  
>to make her feelings unknown, but he could see right through her. He grinned that lopsided grin of his, and she jumped up off of the couch. It panicked him, and this time he <em>wasn't<em> aware of her emotions. She felt as though she would explode; in a deliciously divine way. It took him awhile in his time, 30 seconds, to let her lust hit him. He couldn't control himself. She made it halfway down the hall before he grabbed her by the waist from behind, pressing her body to the floor in front of the gleaming fireplace. His cold sculpted body was flush against her, and it felt magnificent. The orange flames danced in the butterscotch orbs that bored into her soul. She reached and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Her warm hand on his face almost matched the wonderful feeling of her body underneath him. He would try to convince her with the ounce of control he had left.

"Bella please.. ask me to take you home." his voice was rough, and pleading. She shook her head. "No... I need you, Jasper." the way she said his name unleashed something in him, and now he wouldn't stop. "Fuck.." he whispered, and his sweet breath fanned her face. She would melt if he didn't touch her. He didn't know what would happen If he did. She reached up and brushed her lips against his. A huge electric current surfed through the both of them, and it sent him on a frenzy. He pushed his lips on hers, moving hungrily and quickly, nibbling and sucking. She was a puddle under him, moaning with each hungry nibble to her bottom lip. His tongue began to lick hungrily at it , and she gave in, and the taste of her made him full out groan in her mouth. She gasped for air, panting by now. She met his eyes to see they had darkened to a deeper gold, almost light brown. She noticed his chest was heaving, though he didn't need to breathe. She bucked her hips into his, and gasped at the hardness that was there. They were both throbbing with absolute desire.

He growled through his teeth, and the next thing she knew she was up against the wall. He sucked at her neck roughly, leaving marks everywhere his lips touched her skin. He was still cautious not to bite too hard, but he knew if he kept at it he would rip her throat out. Her legs squeezed around his waist, and she used her ankles to pull his erection to her center. He felt how hot and moist she was, even through her jeans. "Shit." he growled again, and had her on his bed in a flash. If her tongue hadn't been so far down his throat, she would have seen his beautiful bedroom, or felt the soft Egyptian cotton against her nude skin. Wait, Nude? She gasped. Her hands flew to cover herself. "You are beyond a goddess, darlin'. Don't ever hide from me." his voice only made her more eager. She reached for his belt buckle, tugging. He chuckled, only because they felt exactly the same, in a lust-filled bliss. His erection wasn't just a bulge, because by now he was extremely hard. If his dick didn't get free, it would probably melt. She ripped the belt off in about 5  
>seconds, which in his time was slow.<p>

With her fingers, she gathered his boxers and jeans together and tugged them down. And then, where was his cock, inches from her face. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and he throbbed. He slid his jeans and shoes off of his ankles and pressed her to the bed. She could feel him pressing against her thigh, and she wiggled with need. He groaned loudly, not at all prepared for how warm she really was. "Please.." she moaned, arching her back; all the lust he was projecting was too much for her. He slowly made a trail with his fingers, down her stomach and finally to her center. "Your soaked." he breathed out, his sweet breath fanning her face. He circled her, slowly at first, with only one finger, but soon added another. She reached her hand down to squeeze him, and his hips automatically jerked into it. "Fuck." he said, feeling himself twitch. Her own hips began to buck upward in a rhythm. She didn't know what was happening to her. She'd never felt so much pleasure in her lifetime.

He added a third finger, moving faster. "Oh God, Jasper.." the room started to be filled with moans. "Come for me.." he said through clenched teeth, trying to control himself from climaxing. She squeezed down on his fingers, crying out. As this was happening, he removed his finger and entered her with his erection. He sucked her arousal from his fingers, moaning at the feeling of her. She already knew he was much bigger than Edward, and he stretched her a little, but In a delicious way. "So tight.." he groaned, saying various other profanities under his breath. His hips started moving faster after awhile, and her moans got louder and louder the quicker he moved. "Oh..." she breathed, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She used her ankles to push him farther inside her. "Harder..Shit, fuck me harder!" he grunted at the sound of that, jamming into her until she was screaming, and her walls began to tighten around his shaft. He pulled out of her quickly, flipping her on her stomach. She whimpered at the loss.

"Knees." he grunted out, unable to speak because the pleasure so was overwhelming. She used the headboard for support, and got on her knees, dragging herself on his erected tip. She was dripping on him, and he moaned. With another animalistic growl, he lifted her up onto him. She shifted her hips back down on him, milking him. Her hair cascaded down her back as she threw her head back. He was trying with all his might not to come as her bottom bounced on his cock. "Oh My God, Bella. Fuck!" he snarled through his teeth, snatching her off of the headboard and laying on his back. He bucked up into her, on the brink of a powerful orgasm. "I'm not gonna last much longer.." he said to himself, beginning to throb inside her.  
>She only seemed to get tighter, and he felt better by the second. His hips began to thrust at an unthinkable pace, and pressure. She felt a spot being hit inside of her, and she screamed out in pleasure. One of hands snaked from her waist to her bundle of nerves. Her loud moans only got louder. She was screaming his name now.<p>

"That's right. Come with me." he grunted out. He pressed a little harder, and she finally came undone. She squeezed down on him, making him come hard inside of her. Stars bursted behind their eyelids, and they called out each other's names. She collapsed onto him, and his hands rested around her waist, pecking her temple. "That was..." she was lost for words. He had made her feel nothing she had felt before, but for beyond the best. "Amazing.." he whispered, his breath fanning her ear. She turned over to give him a passionate kiss. Everything had happened so quickly, but she was sure she loved him.  
><strong>-*-<br>Hopefully this helped my trouble to update! Please review; don't  
>bother asking for a full story. It probably won't happen. 'just a<br>spicy Jasper oneshot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
